RGB012: Wake Up―You're Snorlax!
is the 12th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red manages to enter a bike race. However, with the other contestants gaining the advantage, Red uses his Pokémon to speed up. However, he encounters a Snorlax, who is said to wake up if it smells food. Red comes up with a risky strategy to wake Snorlax up. Chapter Plot An announcer thanks all participants for the race. He points out the map, which is to race a 10 km path through Route 11 and 12. He also points on the way there will be a surprise. Among the participants is Red. The race starts, but Red finds himself already in disadvantage. He wants to win the first prize (since he paid 30 bucks for entry) and wonders if he shouldn't have borrowed the bike from the Pokémon Fan Club. He thinks of dropping the race, but sees the bikers have stopped. He sees it is an ordinary river, but on closer examination, he sees Tentacruel in the river. Red thinks this is not fair, but a swimmer says it is test of people and Pokémon. The swimmer tells he can use Pokémon (just like he uses a Slowpoke to swim). Red is interested, so sends Poliwrath, who uses Ice Beam to make a path on the river for Red to ride on. Red and Poli high-five each other. Red keeps on riding, but notices a biker going in another direction. Red soon sees the bikers avoid the forest, as it is too thick. Red thinks of avoiding it as well. Red notices a bug catcher, who goes through the forest. Red is convinced to go through, but the bug catcher warns Red there are Bug Pokémon inside the forest. The bug cather puts some anti-bug spray and warns Red he will be good as done if he hasn't got one. While the bug catcher goes with Scyther, Red is not scared and ventures into the forest. Red is confident Pikachu will defeat the bugs, while his Bulbasaur opens the path using Razor Leaf. However, a hive falls on Bulbasaur, so Red speeds up, as they get chased by Beedrill. Later, Pika, Saur and Red are being stung by Beedrill, but Red knows they are ahead than other bikers. The race announcer tells that the swimmer, the bug cather and Red are the ones near the finish line. However, Red meets with the swimmer and bug catcher, who have stopped. Red notices a giant boulder, but realizes it is a Snorlax, who can sleep for months! Red sends Poli to battle it, but Poli gets reflected, even the swimmer and the bug catcher have tried to defeat it. Red sees Snorlax can be woken up only by food, so uses Bulbasaur as bait, who still has honey after the hive fell on him. Snorlax wakes up, while Red tells Saur to trust him. The announcer sees that the bikers are approaching the finish line. However, the only biker is Red, who speeds up the bike, as Snorlax goes after Saur, who reeks of honey. Red manages to win the race, but is unpleased, as he has 10,000 in prize money, which was wasted on Snorlax, who happily eats the food. Debuts Pokémon *Snorlax (Red's) *Tentacruel *Slowpoke *Scyther *Butterfree *Beedrill Item Bike Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters